


This is for real

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Always isn’t as long as Colt wanted.





	This is for real

It played out in slow motion. Ellie heard that, in chaotic situations, the brain was able to selectively alter the perceived passage of time, to allow a person to comprehend the chain of events surrounding them. She didn’t understand the precise biology behind it, the cells or neurotransmitters responsible for the phenomenon, but she didn’t need to, because time slowed, Jason aimed, and she screamed.

“NO!!! COLT, NO!” Her voice, high in her throat, was slower than the it needed to be, slower than the bullets of Jason’s gun as he fired, once, twice, and Colt collapsed, falling to the ground.

“NO!” She screamed again as she raced forward, caring about nothing except for reaching him, making sure he was ok.

She could hear her dad, behind her somewhere, yelling, firing his gun, the chaos, but it didn’t matter, didn’t matter at all when she reached Colt’s side to roll him over and saw the blood.

He had been hit, in his side, blood pooling through his fingers. She never had wanted to see inside a person, she knew she could never be a doctor, but here, on grotesque display, she could see the wound and the blood and the guts of the man she loved more than anything in the world. 

Quickly, she shrugged off her jacket and pushed it into his side, trying to stop the bleeding, stop the life from flowing out of Colt’s side.

He was pale, so pale, as he looked up at her, reaching for her with a shaking hand. “Ellie….” A soft smile at her, as if he knew she would be the last thing he saw. “Ellie, I love you.”

“Colt, stop, STOP.” She couldn’t stop the tears from falling onto his chest. “You said you would always be there! Remember? REMEMBER!?! You said!!!” Ellie desperately clutched his hand, willing him to keep his eyes open.

He squeezed her hand back, weakly. “I told you it was for real. I told you.” He coughed, blood coming up, dripping down his lips, his chin.

She reached a hand to his face, cupping his cheek, his jaw, tracing the features she knew by heart. She could see the light dimming in his eyes, the blinking of his eyes slowing, and started crying hysterically.

He took a ragged breath in and was able to breathe out, on the exhale, “I love you.”

With that, his eyes closed, hand slackening and falling from her grip, and Ellie screamed, only stopping when her throat conceded and she lost her voice, collapsing on top of him. She didn’t move, not when her dad spoke calming words in her ear, not when Logan tried to pick her up, just laid over him as the warmth left his body, as she ran out of tears, as time slowed for her and stopped for Colt. 


End file.
